Pas de Deux
by titpuce86
Summary: Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF et le thème "pied". Ce sont souvent les petits gestes qui montrent que l'on tient à une personne.


Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF et le thème « pied ».

Disclaimer: Twilight est la création de Stephenie Meyer

Rating : T (quelques sous-entendus)

**Pas de Deux**

Lorsque Carlisle pénétra dans la salle d'examen de l'hôpital, la cause de la venue de sa patiente était évidente. Sa jambe faisait un angle étrange et peu recommandé avec sa hanche. Après l'avoir examiné plus minutieusement, le docteur put confirmer son diagnostic : Esmée Platt, 15 ans, avait la jambe cassée. Il enveloppe précautionneusement le membre dans un plâtre, donna à sa patiente un peu de morphine pour la douleur et la renvoya chez ses parents.

Six semaines plus tard, lorsqu'Esmée Platt revint avec sa mère pour enlever son plâtre, Carlisle était de nouveau de garde. Il découpa avec précaution les bandes durcies, tout en soutenant la jambe. Puis pour s'assurer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il remonta doucement de la cheville à la hanche de sa patiente, ignorant de son mieux les battements précipités de son cœur et le sang qui montait à vive allure vers ses joues.

Son examen achevé, il libéra la jeune fille en lui recommandant d'être plus prudente à l'avenir. Elle acquiesça, les joues toujours en feu et quitta la pièce avec sa mère. Carlisle nettoya la table d'examen et passa à un autre patient. Deux jours plus tard, il avait quitté la petite ville de campagne pour Chicago et oublia Esmée Platt jusqu'au jour, dix ans plus tard, où il retrouva de nouveau sur une table d'examen, le corps brisé par sa chute.

ooOooOooOoo

Lorsqu'elle était encore humaine et qu'elle devait assister à une soirée dansante, Rosalie Hale avait mal aux pieds. En rentrant sa mère faisait chauffer une bassine d'eau et lui lavait puis lui massait les pieds. Et le lendemain matin, Rosalie était pimpante et gaie, prête à séduire l'homme qui lui permettrait enfin de réaliser son rêve d'avoir une fille.

Devenue vampire, Rosalie n'avait bien sûr plus mal aux pieds, même s'il lui prenait l'envie de courir pieds nus sur des rochers acérés. Mais quand elle avait un coup de blues, il n'était pas rare qu'elle demande à Emmett un massage. Juste en souvenir d'un temps passé et qui ne reviendra jamais plus. Et puis aussi parce que ça lui donnait une excuse pour être proche d'Emmett, pour avoir ses mains sur elle. Depuis qu'elle avait vaincu sa peur de l'intimité physique, elle cherchait sans cesse le contact avec son compagnon, cherchant à se s'assurer de sa présence continue à ses côtés.

Ce qu'Emmett en avait déduit, seul Emmett (et peut-être leur insupportable frère adoptif et télépathe) le savait, mais il acceptait de bon cœur les demandes de Rosalie. Comme à son habitude d'ailleurs.

Et puis, il fallait bien admettre que les massages, même s'ils ne pouvaient soulager des douleurs inexistantes, menaient bien souvent à d'agréables, très agréables conclusions pour le couple.

ooOooOooOoo

Alice était survoltée. Elle virevoltait d'un bout à l'autre de leur chambre, papillon multicolore aux ailes chatoyantes et changeantes de mousseline et de soie, de coton et de satin. Elle essayait une robe puis la rejetait avant de finalement la reprendre et de la poser délicatement sur le lit à côté de lui, dans ce que Jasper avait été informé formait la pile des peut-être. Progressivement toutes les tenues se retrouvaient sur le lit et le processus recommençait de plus belle sans que son épouse ne parvienne à faire un choix, le tout sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

Lorsque le stress de sa compagne commença à devenir trop pour lui, il lui envoya une vague de calme, l'apaisant momentanément.

« Pourquoi te compliquer autant la vie Alice ? Quoi que tu mettes tu seras ravissante dedans, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, un geste hautement intime pour lui.

La combinaison de ses pouvoirs et de leur position calma quelque peu la visionnaire.

« Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais particulièrement resplendissante en… » Lançant un coup d'œil à la pile de chiffons sur leur lit, il choisit une robe qui avait attiré son regard avant de continuer « …en violet. Hum, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Alice jeta un regard à la robe présentée devant elle avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. A en juger par le petit sourire satisfait qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres et la poussée de désir qu'il sentit émaner d'elle, sa femme approuvait. D'ailleurs, elle se jeta sur lui sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de virevolter devant son miroir pour se changer, Jasper observant son corps les quelques brefs instants qu'il fut dénudé.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfilé sa robe, elle se mit à la recherche de la paire de chaussures correspondantes pour la trouver dans les mains de Jasper. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit avec délicatesse le pied menu qu'elle lui tendit. Avec une infinie tendresse qu'il réservait à ces moments intimes où seul(e) l'autre importait, il fit glisser la ballerine de satin sur le pied de compagne, puis laça avec lenteur les rubans sur sa cheville, remontant doucement jusqu'à mi-mollet. Puis il fit de même avec l'autre jambe, fermant le dernier nœud avant de faire glisser sa main de nouveau jusqu'à sa cheville. Alice frissonna.

« Finalement, cette soirée n'est pas vraiment importante, Jasper, » babilla-t-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller…

-Vous avez dit que vous viendriez alors vous avez intérêt à nous accompagner, les tourtereaux !

-Emmett !

-Oui Rose ? » acheva la montagne de muscles sans cervelle qui allait bientôt mourir de façon très très définitive à en juger par le regard et les émotions d'Alice.

« Dis Jasper, tu crois qu'Esmée et Carlisle nous en voudraient beaucoup s'ils se retrouvaient avec un fils en moins ? » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« J'ai entendu…

-C'était le but Emmett ! »

Après cela, seul le souci de ne pas abîmer leur robe protégea Emmett de la fureur combinée d'Alice et de Rosalie, furieuse d'être en retard à leur premier bal de promotion tous les cinq réunis.

ooOooOooOoo

Le sang de Bella pulsait doucement dans ses veines et Edward en sentait le léger battement contre son pouce. Carlisle avait enfin retiré le plâtre de la jambe de Bella, au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, et compte tenu de la maladresse habituelle de la jeune humaine, le vampire avait suggéré des séances de rééducation ou de kinésithérapie. Evidemment, Edward s'était empressé de se proposer. Après tout, il avait été suffisamment longtemps à l'école de médecine (à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs) pour savoir comment le faire. Bella avait rougi comme une pivoine mais n'avait pas protesté.

Et c'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux ainsi, la jeune fille assise sur le divan dans la chambre d'Edward, le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur le sol avec le pied de Bella posé sur sa cuisse et ses mains pétrissant doucement son mollet, s'assurant qu'aucun point de tension ne persistait. Même l'ouïe humaine de la brunette pouvait percevoir le bruit de la télévision dans le salon, Emmett ayant insisté pour que la porte de la chambre reste ouverte. « Après tout, il faut préserver la chasteté de Bella ! » avait-il précisé en riant, gagnant par la même occasion un rougissement record de la jeune fille, une remontrance bien sentie de la part d'Esmée et une promesse de mort en provenance d'Edward (la 33 567ème avait relevé Jasper, un exploit quand on savait qu'Alice et Jasper n'avaient rejoint les Cullen que dans les années 1950 et qu'il manquait donc presque quinze ans de vie en communauté avec Emmett).

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir les pouvoirs de Jasper pour sentir le malaise de Bella à cette position (ou bien était-ce l'intimité du toucher qui la gênait ? A sa propre époque, Edward n'aurait jamais osé un tel geste.) Décidant d'écourter le massage, il remonta jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de s'arrêter, le cœur de Bella battant un staccato contre ses doigts et dans ses oreilles. Il déroula calmement la jambe de pantalon enroulée autour de sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il eut atteint sa cheville, il arrangea calmement le tissu pour qu'il tombe correctement (vivre cinquante ans avec Alice avait ses avantages) puis se releva et tendit sa main à Bella.

« On descend ? »

Je suis plutôt fière de celui-là même si j'ai mis un peu plus longtemps que prévu par le concept nuit du FOF pour le terminer. Je n'ai pas mis Renesmée et Jacob d'abord parce que je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée et puis parce que je n'aime pas non plus vraiment ce couple de toute façon.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
